Two Girls in One Night
by AlexGen
Summary: While the rest of the Loud family are away, Rita invites Ronnie Anne over for a fun girls night, but things go wrong when Rita puts on a little too much weight from eating too much junk food.


It was Friday night, and everybody had plans for the night. Lori and Leni went to the mall with friends, Luna went to a Mick Swagger concert with her crush, Sam Sharp, Luan had to put on a show at a child's birthday party, Lynn went to play softball with her BFF, Margo Roberts, Lucy had to go to a young poet meeting at her school, Lola and Lana went to have a sleepover at their friend's houses, Lisa went to the science convention for a presentation, Lincoln went to go hang out with his best friend, Clyde, and Lynn Sr. had to work late at his restaurant, Lynn's Table. Meanwhile, Rita was relaxing at home, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Rita asked herself while opening the door to find a dark haired Latina girl in a violet hoodie and black Mary Jane's, and high white socks. "Oh, hello," Rita said, "need something?" "Hey, Mrs. Loud, is Lincoln here?" asked the girl. "Sorry, Ronnie Anne, but Lincoln isn't here right now, he went to hang out with his friend," Rita apologized. Then, she had an idea, she opened the door and invited Ronnie Anne inside. After all, she could use some girl time. "Would you like to spend some time with me instead?" she asked Ronnie Anne. "Sure," she replied.

Rita knew Ronnie Anne for quite some time since Lincoln brought her home, so she could trust the girl whenever she came over.

Ronnie Anne sat down on the couch and Rita asked, "So, do you like board games?"

"Sure,"

Rita pulled out Monopoly: Ace Savvy Edition and placed it on the coffee table. "This is one of the kids' favorite games," Rita announced. But when she opened it, she noticed several parts of the game were missing. "Dangit," she grumbled. She went and switched it out with another game, but it, too, was missing pieces. "Never mind, how about we paint our nails?" Ronnie Anne looked down at her fingernails, which still had weeks old blue polish on it. "Oh, yeah," said Ronnie Anne.

Rita walked over holding a box of nail polish and acetone. She set it down and let Ronnie Anne choose what color she wanted. "I think I'll have purple," Ronnie Anne said, pulling out a small bottle and started painting her nails. But when she began painting her right hand, she accidentally knocked over the polish and it spilled on the floor. "Whoops," she said. "That's okay, sweetie," said Rita as she took a cotton ball and poured acetone on it, then she dabbed the carpet with it. It wasn't long until the acetone began burning a hole through the carpet. "Oh, no, no, no, no," Rita exclaimed nervously. "Great. Now the carpet is ruined." Then, her stomach growled. "How about a snack?" Ronnie Anne followed Rita into the kitchen.

Rita pulled out a bag of potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, soda, and some milk. "I'm very hungry," said Rita. She opened the chips and ate them all in one sitting while Ronnie Anne had some cookies and milk. Rita then took a swig of soda and belched loudly. "Braaap," she then ate several cookies and went back to the pantry and pulled out Little Debbie brownies and began to chow down while Ronnie Anne watched. Rita's pants began to feel tight until her button popped off. "Whoopsie, guess I'm gonna need new pants," she chuckled to herself.

Rita continued to eat until her pants eventually ripped. Ronnie Anne watched speechless as Rita got plumper. Soon, Rita was pantsless and chubbier than before. "I guess I oover ate myself," said Rita. "Um, Mrs. Loud," said Ronnie Anne, "you do realize you made a big mess and well…" her voice trails off. "Of course I know" said Rita, "I've been planning to put more meat on my thighs." She then went to upstairs and got another pair of pants. When she came back from upstairs, Ronnie Anne noticed Rita wearing a much bigger pair of pants. "Mrs. Loud, why are you wearing a bigger pair of pants?" she asked. "Well," Rita replied, "I just got done eating a lot of junk food." She then went to sit on the couch.

The clock struck twelve o' clock midnight, and nobody was home yet. The sound of a toilet flushing and water running can be heard from the bathroom. The bathroom door opens up to reveal Ronnie Anne. She then goes back downstairs, but Rita wasn't on the couch anymore. Ronnie Anne suddenly hears a crunching sound coming from the kitchen. When she took a look, she found Rita eating once more. Rita took notice of Ronnie Anne and said, "Oh, hey kiddo, I'm just having a midnight snack," she continued to stuff her face once more. Ronnie Anne was shocked at how much more plump Rita had gotten.

"Mrs. Loud, you might have to stop eating, you're getting bigger," Ronnie Anne complained. "Oh, c'mon kiddo, it's not that bad," Rita said as she stuffed a cookie into her mouth. She walked back to the couch to sit, her body wobbles as she does so.

Rita suddenly remembered that there was oil in the basement, so she got up and went down there, only to find that the oil has been spilled everywhere after slipping on it. "Whoops, oof!" she exclaimed after slipping. "Are you okay?" asked Ronnie Anne, who was at the top of the basement stairs. "I'm fine," Rita said while getting back up. "Oh boy, we're gonna have to clean up this mess," she grabbed a mop and tried to clean up the oil. "Ronnie Anne, would you mind helping me clean this mess?" Rita asked Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne grabbed a mop and began cleaning the mess. It took them a while before the oil was all cleaned up. "There," said Rita. She then spotted some boxes in the corner. "Oh, I forgot about those," she said as she went over, moved them, and began sorting them out.

When Rita was finished with sorting boxes, she and Ronnie Anne go back upstairs, only to find that the door was jammed. "Dangit," said Rita, "the door's jammed." "So, what now?" Ronnie Anne asked. "We're going to have to find another way out." Rita replied. So they searched the basement for any exits, until Rita discovered a small door behind a box. Rita remembers when Lisa put a small rectangular hole in the wall, but she didn't know why until now. "Hey, I've found a door, I'm going to see if I can fit through it." Rita opened the small door and squeezed her upper body through, but when she tried going in all the way, she got stuck. "Ronnie Anne, could you please give me a push?" Rita asked the latina girl. "Uh, sure," said Ronnie Anne. She used her back to push Rita, but she quickly grew tired and said, "Mrs. Loud, why did you have to eat so much junk?"

Ronnie Anne pushed and pushed, but Rita wouldn't budge. The problem was, she kept slipping on oil and Rita was stuck. "Okay, I'm too big," Rita admitted. "Well, this is just great," Ronnie Anne groaned. When she tried to push Rita again, she slipped on more oil and tipped over a nearby candle. When Ronnie Anne realized her mistake, she pushed Rita even harder. "Whoa, take it easy back there, kiddo, where's the fire?" Rita asked. "The fire's right behind you!" Ronnie Anne yelled. "Wait, what?!" asked Rita, panic in her voice. "Suck your fat in!" Ronnie Anne scolded Rita. "Why?" Rita asked. "Because there's a fire!" Ronnie Anne scolded. Rita did her best to do so, but it didn't do much for her. With one hard push, Ronnie Anne finally got Rita to go into the tunnel. But she had to keep pushing her along due to the tunnel walls being so narrow. "These walls are squishing me," Rita complained, her shoulders pressing against the sides of her head.

Ronnie Anne kept pushing Rita until Rita saw an exit leading to the backyard. "Hey, I think I see a light," Rita said. "Great," said Ronnie Anne as she continued pushing Rita through the tunnel until they reached outside.

Suddenly, while Ronnie Anne was using her back to push Rita out the tunnel, she gets stuck once more. "Ugh! This is getting annoying," Ronnie Anne complained. With one hard shove, Rita is finally out. "Phew!" said Ronnie Anne. "Mrs. Loud, you should consider going on a diet," Rita looked at her thighs and torso. "I guess you're right, kiddo," she sighed. They both looked back at the house, which was full of smoke. "Wow, that is a lot of smoke," said Ronnie Anne as she pulled out her phone and called the fire department.

**A/N: A friend of mine requested this story idea. Yes, I can do requests, but if they're too complicated I won't be able to do them. Please review. **


End file.
